For Love of Katniss
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: WARNING: MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! All the things Gale did because he loved her.
1. For Love of Katniss

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MOCKINGJAY!**

**If you haven't read Mockingjay, don't read this, there's spoilers! Unless you're one of those people who doesn't mind spoilers, which I have to say I just don't understand.**

**Also, I'm a Gale supporter, so if you don't like Gale, I'm warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series, Katniss would have chosen Gale. But she didn't, 'cause I don't.**

For love of Katniss, he swallows back tears and screams when he says goodbye, and puts on the face of the best friend she hunts with, promises her she can do it, can come back to him.

For love of Katniss, he continues to hunt, although it's painful and lonely and means that any minute he might be missing his last sight of her, alive, even if it's through a screen. But he promised he would take care of her family, and his can use the meat too.

For love of Katniss, he is dull and quiet and slides under the radar, lets them call him her cousin, holds his tongue on all the nasty things he wants to say about the Capitol. It isn't worth the risk of them making things any more difficult for her.

For love of Katniss, he waits for her to talk to him first. He does not demand, does not even ask, what there is between her and Peeta.

For love of Katniss, he helps them train, and he is kind – perhaps not kind, no, but definitely civil – to the boy he considers his rival.

For love of Katniss, he conducts a hurried mass rescue, and makes sure her sister and mother are among the ones who escape District Twelve unharmed.

For love of Katniss, he ignores orders, risks demotion and not being able to go out again – but he follows her.

For love of Katniss, he risks his life to fetch her things, which she may not have noticed missing and even then may not have much cared. But she thanks him.

For love of Katniss, he volunteers on what may be a suicide mission, right in to the heart of the Capitol, to rescue his rival.

For love of Katniss, when he sees the look in her eye and knows she will never disassociate him from Prim's death, even though it may not have been a rebel bomb that killed her, and even if it was he was not the one who ordered it used there, and Prim shouldn't have been in the front line anyway, that was Coin's fault – for love of Katniss, when he sees that she will always blame him, just a little, Gale does not even say goodbye.

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Author's Note

Hello all!

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story again. You all are amazing. I was not expecting this kind of response at all, and I so appreciate what every one of you had to say.

A lot of you mentioned your opinions on the end of _Mockingjay_ in your reviews. If you want to discuss it further, I highly recommend visiting the forum **Starvation**. I'm a mod for it, and we have four threads devoted to discussing _Mockingjay_. It's a great place to share your opinions and hear other people's opinions, and there's lots of other stuff on there too. If you want to check it out, the link is on my profile, or you can look under THG forums.

Again, thank you all so much. I was so overwhelmed by the response I got. So thanks! And hope to see you at **Starvation**!

-Rowena

Anonymous review replies:

_Galeloverforever_: I'm sorry you think I shouldn't have posted a story containing spoilers. I think the warnings in the summary and in the author's note should have been enough to deter you if you had not finished _Mockingjay_, and since the book had been released when this was posted, it wasn't improper content in any way.

_Sarah_: I totally know what you mean – although I was always a Gale supporter, and was happy he got more "screen time" in MJ, I was not at all happy about how he left. And I half wish I hadn't read MJ too.

_Ivyheart_: I hope you finish reading MJ, even if you saw the ending. It's worth it to finish it, it's very powerful. (And I know what you mean, a lot of my friends are Peeta supporters too, although a lot of them disliked the ending equally.)


End file.
